


Четвертая интерлюдия

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Sherlock (TV), ['Шерлок (BBC)'
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Шерлоку было откровенно скучно.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 8





	Четвертая интерлюдия

Шерлоку было откровенно скучно. Он почти все утро проторчал возле окна, уповал на то, что как гром среди ясного неба возникнет непредвиденное происшествие, заставит бежать и торопиться, разгоняя кровь по венам. Джеймс не объявлялся уже целую неделю, клиентов было крайне мало, а пустынная Бейкер стрит, залитая проливным дождем, навевала уныние. Одинокие фигуры с разноцветными зонтиками мелькали в поле зрения и исчезали, так же стремительно, как вода утекала в решетчатый слив. Холмс перевел взгляд на оконную раму, где сонно копошилась муха. Она потирала передние лапки, переползала перебежками, то на холодное стекло, то опять на теплое дерево. Шерлок трагически вздохнул, дыханием сдувая насекомое. Муха с возмущенным жужжанием перелетела на занавеску, повыше от меланхоличного Холмса.  
Скука смертная.  
Телефон зазвонил неожиданно, вибрируя настойчиво в кармане брюк. Шерлок даже не посмотрел на номер, поднес на автомате к уху трубку, принимая вызов.  
– Курьер принесет сегодня посылку. Я думаю, двенадцати часов тебе хватит, чтобы опробовать приобретение, – хрипло сказал Джеймс и сразу оборвал вызов.  
– Ну, наконец-то! – Шерлоку было плевать, что в посылке. Ему был важен тот факт, что у него будет посылка.  
Час ожидания растянулся по ощущениям на все пять и Холмс нетерпеливо играл на скрипке, прочитал последние новости на ноутбуке, хотел было сходить в морг и поиздеваться над каким-нибудь почившим человеком, как в прихожей раздался звонок. Как Шерлок умудрился не сломать шею на узкой лестнице, был тот ещё вопрос, но посылка в его доме появилась одновременно с Джоном. Доктор, казалось, промок до нитки, с его волос капала вода и он, подозрительно косясь на радостного Шерлока, протиснулся в свою комнату переодеваться.  
Коробка оказалась маленькой, была схожа с тонкой коробкой для обуви, возможно, для классических туфель, но не более. Черная, шелковистая на ощупь и сухая. Курьер сработал отлично, доставка отменная, нужно оставить приличный отзыв на... Что там? Тремором отдавалось на кончики пальцев, и Холмс весь трепетал предвкушением.  
Крышку коробки Шерлок откинул одновременно с удивленным выдохом доктора, который подкрался незаметно со спины, вытирал сухим полотенцем волосы, и теперь рассматривал содержимое посылки вместе с Холмсом. Шерлок даже дышать перестал. На бархатной ткани (что за пошлость и безвкусица?) лежал небольшой дилдо, состоящий из слитных шариков, все разного диаметра от тонкого до толстого. Самый большой шарик был возле расширяющейся пробки, по размеру чуть больше двух дюймов. Всего Холмс насчитал семь выступов. Длина дилдо не превышала десяти дюймов.  
Шерлок выдохнул.  
– Холмс, – настороженно изрёк любопытный доктор. – Что это?  
– Улика, доктор Ватсон, – расплылся в улыбке Холмс. Джеймс сказал двенадцать часов, он хочет уже начать эксперимент.  
– Шерлок, я должен спросить, – не отставал Джон.  
– Спрашивайте доктор.  
– Придется ли мне, потом касаться этой улики, спасая вас? Веревки, знаете ли, то ещё впечатление оставили.  
– Как знать доктор, как знать. Вы же доктор, потерпите.  
– Вам что-то купить в магазине? Мне кажется, нужно прогуляться, – Джон прекрасно и мило покраснел, пропустил замечание о своей нелегкой профессии. – Льет как из ведра, мне бы хотя бы зонт.  
– Возьмите красный в горошек, принадлежащий миссис Хадсон. Она все равно сейчас у знакомой чай пьет. Возможно, не только чай. Домовладельца полна секретов.  
– Вернусь через час, – поторопился исчезнуть Ватсон. – А лучше зайду ещё в пекарню, перекушу. Может, и через все два часа тогда вернусь.  
– Это правильно.  
Шерлока уже не занимали дела Джона, он ласково прикоснулся к гладкому силикону кончиками пальцев, уже будоражил сознание ощущением дилдо в себе. Тюбик смазки оказался заботливо подложен под бархатную ткань.

***

День перестал быть скучным, как только Шерлок засунул в себя подаренную штуку. Холмс старательно вымылся и оделся в привычную одежду, состоящую из брюк и рубашки, все ещё опасался неожиданному появлению Джона. Он прошелся по комнате, покачивая бедрами и привыкая к легкой наполненности, чувствуя приятное касание к простате. Присел на край кресла и чуть не вскрикнул, от усилившейся стимуляции на правильную точку, основание пробки растягивало анус, широкая силиконовая часть терлась о растянутые края дырки, и Холмс зажмурился, пережидая острое возбуждение.  
Странным для Холмса было лишь то, что Джеймс после всех ухищрений выбрал столь примитивный предмет. Он с трепетом вспоминал шершавую верёвку и не верил, что фантазия преступника исчерпана. Впрочем, еще не вечер и Шерлок надеялся, что это не все, на что способен Мориарти.  
– Мистер Холмс! Случилось непоправимое! – на пороге комнаты возникла тощая старушка, она прижимала руки к груди в молитвенном жесте и сверкала покрасневшими от слез глазами. – Возможно, мой сосед готовит на меня покушение!  
Холмс разулыбался, двинулся задницей в кресле, стараясь не задевать дилдо больше, чем нужно. Член туго натягивал ткань на ширинке, и пришлось положить ногу за ногу, чтобы скрыть крепкий стояк от милой дамочки. Стало ещё чувствительнее, и Холмс выдохнул-вдохнул, стараясь прийти в себя.  
– Расскажите мне подробности немедленно, – голос его не слушался и предательски хрипел, но дама не обратила на это никакого внимания, уселась на узкую софу и начала свой сумбурный рассказ.

***

Дело зашло в тупик уже через полчаса, вместе с уехавшим из дома дамочки соседом. Вот тогда-то дилдо и завибрировало, заставляя Шерлока подкинуть бедра над сиденьем кресла и издать позорный длинный стон.  
– Вы что-то придумали, мистер Холмс? – оживилась старушка.  
– Нееет... Ох. Странное дело вырисовывается, нужно поразмыслить, – хрипнул Шерлок. Вибрация усиливалась, кончик дилдо ласкал внутри простату, и Холмс натурально тек смазкой с члена в трусы. Прошло не более часа после начала эксперимента. – Я вам перезвоню...  
– Конечно, детектив, – закивал дамочка. – Вы раскраснелись сильно, не переживайте. Я буду обороняться, только найдите способ доказать, что он хочет меня пришлепнуть.  
– О, да! Я найду! Не сомневайтесь!  
Когда старушка вышла из комнаты, Шерлок не сдержал облегченного выдоха, поелозил задницей по креслу, вгоняя дилдо глубже и теряясь в остром и невыносимом желании. Телефон завибрировал один раз, извещая о смс:  
«Не вздумай кончить»  
Вот зараза. Джеймс рядом, подглядывал и нажимал кнопки на пульте. Какой там радиус действия у этой штуки? Девять ярдов? Десять?  
– Мистер Холмс, помогите! – на пороге появился новый клиент, Шерлок заставил себя выпрямиться и сдавленно выдохнуть. Он специально его отвлекал и не давал расслабиться.  
– Вам заплатили? – предположил Шерлок виновного в новом посетителе.  
– Меня ограбили! – досадливо взревел мужчина и прошлепал мокрыми ботинками по чистому ковру. – Но я запомнил приметы грабителя!...  
Через три часа Шерлок думал, что он потерялся, сознание меркло, внутри жужжало непрестанно и хотелось простого сжатия члена, пару раз провести стиснутым кулаком по стволу и наконец, кончить. Но новый клиент уже сидел на софе и у Шерлока пополнялся список нераскрытых дел.  
– Вы слышите это жужжание? – спросила молодая женщина, у которой ревнивец пытался обманным путем украсть драгоценности. – Как телефон или …. Даже не знаю.  
Холмс не мог больше сидеть, он стремительно встал из кресла, прошёлся вдоль камина, отворачиваясь спиной к женщине, рассматривая свое и клиента отражение в зеркале. Женщина задирала голову к потолку и усиленно прислушивалась, пытаясь договорить свою историю. Холмс был занят другим делом, он почти не слушал, пытаясь расследовать свое дело. Где же прячется Мориарти?  
На крыше? В соседнем доме? В вентиляции? Может эта штука управляется на большем расстоянии, и Джеймс сидит в укромном месте?  
Холмс задумался и повернулся лицом к дамочке, которая стремительно замолчала.  
– У вас эрекция, – констатировала она факт и покраснела гуще, чем краснел Джон. – Я пойду, пожалуй. Загляну в другой день.  
– Было бы прекрасно, – Холмс даже не смотрел на клиентку, уже рылся в смартфоне в попытке выяснить все о вибрирующем дилдо. – Вы не обращайте внимания, это физиология, с вами никак не связанная.  
Ладно. А если изменить правила игры Мориарти, навязать ему свои и пусть, потом сам думает, что делать с задумкой Холмса. Шерлок быстро отстучал смс, отчаянно двигая бедрами и пытаясь не сорваться за три секунды. Представил, как он сейчас выглядит, и впервые стало стыдно. Как кобель, честное слово.  
«Переиграем. Я сейчас все закончу. Плевать я хотел на твои двенадцать часов»  
Ответ пришел через десять секунд, Шерлок засек.  
«Отель «Лондон Хилтон» через полчаса»  
Шерлок переступил с носка на пятку, безумно улыбаясь. Попался, засранец. Такси он вызвал уже на ощупь. Ширинка топорщилась вполне бесстыже, и пришлось поправлять член, прижимать его резинкой трусов к животу. Холмс был близок к провалу спецоперации, но вибрация внутри неожиданно стихла, даруя передышку.  
Дорогу к отелю он не запомнил, возбуждение плескалось через край, а подпрыгивающий на кочках кэб, доставлял пикантных ощущений в заднице.  
Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Билось в висках и Холмс тяжело дышал, ненамеренно ерзал по гладкому кожаному сидению и старался отвлечься на мелькающие дома и вывески за окном автомобиля, но все было напрасно. Не работало.  
В холл отеля он проник стремительно, с развевающимися на ходу полами плаща и быстрой пружинистой походкой. Он опаздывал на две минуты и еще задержался на три, пока дождался лифта и вышел на нужном этаже.  
Мориарти встретил его привычно, как впервые. Распахнул рывком дверь номера, безмолвно приглашая внутрь. Сам выглядел взбудораженным и раскрасневшимся, его дорогой костюм примялся, пиджак был расстегнут, брюки топорщились однозначно в том же самом месте, что и у Шерлока.  
– Действуй, – ухмыльнулся Мориарти и прошел вглубь номера, через вычурную первую комнату в распахнутую спальню за двустворчатыми дверями. Не отказывал себе Джеймс в странного вида номерах, где впору отдыхать королеве, а не двум двинувшимся гениям.  
– Как? – сейчас больше перевозбужденным тупицам.  
– А хочешь как? – улыбка прилипла намертво, не стиралась с лица Джеймса. – Надумал меня выебать первый? Давай.  
Сбивал все планы. Шерлок сам хотел диктовать правила, не хотел вестись на провокации.  
– Давай ты меня.  
– Кто-то должен быть снизу. Буду я. Ты же хочешь? – манипулировал Джеймс, стащил с плеч серый пиджак и отбросил его небрежно на пол. Следом полетели брюки и, Холмс, как и мечталось совсем недавно, увидел член Мориарти при ярком свете. Крупный ствол бугрился венами, крепко стоял в обрамлении русых волос и Холмс судорожно дернул свое пальто, вывернулся рывком из брюк, не отводя взгляда от объекта вожделения.  
Но Мориарти играл по своим правилам, встал на четвереньки на гладко застеленное покрывало двуспальной кровати, приглашающе оттопырив задницу. Холмс с восторгом обнаружил между крепких половинок такую же штуку, как и у него.  
– Через интернет управлял? Да? Я догадался? – взбудоражился Шерлок и выкрутился из трусов, оттягивая член вниз и сжимая у основания. Джеймс посмотрел через плечо, хитро сверкая глазами.  
– Одновременно на два прибора передавал сигнал.  
– Что ж ты творишь?  
– Смазка в тумбочке.  
– Вот сам и достань.  
Шерлок проигнорировал желание пригладить ягодицы и потянуть дилдо за основание, раз Джеймс решает за него, он сегодня не поддастся. Холмс развалился рядом, откидываясь на спину и сгибая ноги в коленях, упираясь пятками в край кровати. Так и не сняли рубашки, оба теперь путались в рукавах.  
– Вот как? – вздернул брови вверх Мориарти, и пошло облизался. – Тогда никак.  
– Хорошо. Я просто подрочу?  
– Ага.  
– Вот и чудесно. Никогда не сдашься, интриган и манипулятор?  
– Не-а.  
– Тогда смотри.  
Шерлок, не стесняясь, скользнул ладонью по своему вздыбленному члену, мягко пригладил, больше успокаивая, чем переходя на активные действия. Все еще надеялся, что Джеймс поддастся. Но Мориарти позы не изменил, смотрел с интересом за действиями Шерлока, даже не пытаясь отобрать инициативу.  
Холмс оттянул мошонку, скользнул пальцем вниз, цепляя основание пробки и немного вытягивая ее. Плоть натянулась и поддалась, Шерлок не сдержал выдоха и засунул дилдо обратно.  
– Твоя взяла, – хмыкнул Джеймс, но не выглядел пораженным. Он ловко спрыгнул с кровати, прошел в сторону тумбочки и Шерлок повернул голову к нему, натягивая жилы на шее, пытаясь разглядеть, что делает Мориарти.  
Джеймс вернулся с объемным тюбиком смазки и со смартфоном. Ловко пробежался пальцем по сенсору и вибрация возобновилась.  
– Не так, – дернул Шерлок бедрами и убрал руку со ствола.  
– Так, все так.  
Мориарти щедро выдавил смазку на ладонь и сам обхватил член Холмса, смазал неспешно, цепляя пальцами под головкой и выворачивая кулак, так что проходился ладонью по чувствительной коже. Шерлок хотел отползти, но не успел, Джеймс выдернул из себя дилдо, перекинул ногу через бедра Шерлока и медленно нанизался на изнывающий член до конца. Слегка только прикрыл глаза и прикусил губу, жадничал и спешил урвать первый.  
– Ах ты ж…  
Холмсу много, ему тесно-гладко-туго. Он неосознанно дергает бедрами вверх, проникая еще глубже, сжимает пальцами упругую задницу до синяков и рывком переворачивает их, меняя местами. Хватит, он не будет только принимать фантазию Джеймса. Шерлок дергает Мориарти за бедра к себе, становиться стопами на пол, трахает в полную силу, щедро долбит в подставленную дырку и его уносит от дикой и неправильной вибрации внутри собственного тела. Мориарти подмахивает, насколько позволяет позиция, вжимается пятками в ягодицы Шерлоку и улыбается своей безумной улыбкой. Член болезненно напряжен, и разрядка приходит неожиданно, Холмс закидывает назад голову и жмуриться, пытается сдержаться и не застонать, но проигрывает, тянет хрипло и тихо. Он кончает вечность, пульсирует в сжимающемся отверстии и не может остановиться.  
Джеймс доводит себя до конца сам, трет под головкой и изливается длинными нитями на живот, пачкает белую натуральную рубашку, пока член Холмса опадает внутри.  
Дилдо ощущается чужеродным и, прежде чем выскользнуть из растянутого ануса Джеймса, Шерлок вытягивает вибрирующий предмет из себя. Задницу приятно саднит и хочется по новой, чтобы теперь Джеймс выебал.  
Но Мориарти привычно ненормален, уже спрыгнул с кровати и тянет брюки на ноги, даже не озаботившись трусами. Пиджак скрывает мокрое пятно на рубашке.  
– Было круто. Увидимся.  
Дверь щелкает слишком четко и Холмс падает лицом вниз на кровать, вдыхая с покрывала, запах Джеймса. Нет, он не сдастся, поймает мерзавца и заставит играть по своим правилам. Шерлоку Холмсу нужно время и такая же фантазия, как и у Мориарти.


End file.
